


One night stand

by katiebuttercup



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, First Time, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice decides to throw out her "good girl" image</p>
            </blockquote>





	One night stand

Disclaimer: characters are not mine 

Beta read by graceadee

Alice scoots to the edge of the bed, using her left foot to search through the pile of clothes that were strewn all over the floor. She can't see much, the only light coming from the street light outside. She wraps the sheet closer around her body, feeling the chill now that she's no longer curled up around the other body in the bed.

She picks out her jeans and top. They somehow had become wrapped up in the heavier, bigger clothes.

 

Alice stiffens at the rustling of sheets. She doesn't know what to say to a stranger she has spent the last few pleasurable hours rolling around the sheets with.

She shivers as a warm palm slides up her spine. 

“You don’t have to bail right now, get some sleep and have a shower in the morning before you go.”

He makes it sound like a grand gesture and Alice figures it is, at least in one night stand terms. She’s heard horror stories from her roommates about being kicked out right after the sex was done- not from Marianne of course. Marianne did the kicking out.

She glances back, the guy-Alfred she remembers from the brief conversation they had before they come back here for the main event is certainly hot. Not bad for her first time out of the gate. Golden tan, nicely muscled without being overbearing and deep blue eyes and a sexy gravelly voice that had transfixed her from the moment she had stepped into the club.

She wishes she could have seen Marianne's face when she left with Alfred. Alice knew her best friend hadn’t believed she had the guts to actually approach him and finally rip off the band aid that was her virginity.

But she had.

And it was totally worth it.

Alice had only been in New York for little over nine months but she’s learned the rules. there’s no Prince Charming here and Alice's not looking. She's working towards a degree not marriage. 

That doesn't mean she doesn't have standards. Her first time might not be with the man she loves with candles and silk sheets but she at least found someone not only attractive but smart. 

He’d listened to her talk with only a slight glassy look but Alice isn't upset. They wanted and got the same thing. 

That's what counted.

She slowly leans back on the bed. For a guys bed it's actually clean and warm and Alice was glad to be back in the nest of sheets. It was cold and she may as well get a good nights sleep before she spent another long day battling her dissertation. 

Alfred's arm rests over her waist and Alice finds she doesn't mind, loose enough that it is not scary but close that it's almost a comfort.

She momentarily panics as Alfred presses her close to his chest. Sex was one thing-but sleeping was completely different. 

What if she snores? Or kicks in her sleep?

But soon Alice's body uncoils, sleepy and sated all her body wants is sleep. Who cares if she wriggles or drools she wasn’t going to see this guy again anyway.

Happy that she finally had a story to tell next time Marianne decided to get them all drunk, Alice falls asleep.


End file.
